


Ocean Cycle

by vegapolarnorth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunk and Pidge - Freeform, Mature Love, Pidge - Freeform, TeamPunk, healthy relationship, hidge, hunk - Freeform, love yo gurl, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegapolarnorth/pseuds/vegapolarnorth
Summary: Pidge is hurting more this month than others... and it's making her uncharacteristically emotional and needy tonight. Good thing she has Hunk to help and just go with the flow.





	Ocean Cycle

Pidge hobbled into the room, grimacing a bit as her hips ached. She thought dully about how bloated and annoyed she felt and scoffed to herself. She'd been taking Ibuprofen all day but her discomfort persisted and the cramps never completely quieted. It was exasperating. But hey, what can you do? It's no wonder the patriarchy as well as the bulk of religion believes it's the woman's duty to suffer and endure like some kind of obstinate pack animal. Hell, the incessant dull ache of her monthly blood almost made her believe it, too.

It took her a while to get settled as she started pulling back the covers and setting up her heating pad. Eventually Pidge eased into bed and her hand fumbled over the edge of the mattress as she traveled along the length of the cord for the heat settings. She smiled to herself and thumbed one of the buttons and waited for the relief. She remembered how Hunk had sweetly tried to set up the pad for her about a year ago. He'd gotten her side of the bed arranged the way she liked it, plugged in and laid out her heating pad, but had to stop and ask what heat setting she normally selected. She recalled how she matter-of-factly said " I dunno, it depends on the level of pain." Hunk had stopped what he was doing, dropping the cord in surprise at how 'emo' she had sounded. "Well gah! I'll just let you set it then!"

Pidge laughed softly through her nose. Hunk was so considerate and well meaning. He'd never really understand the monthly woes of women no matter how good of a boyfriend he was. But he was thoughtful, comforting, and never made her feel gross for something so natural. That was enough.

She rolled onto her side and opened up her phone to her stories. The pain in her hips was still gnawing at her, so she thought she'd read until she got tired and passed out. A few minutes later she heard the door creak and turned to see Hunk's tall figure sauntering into the room. He made his way to his side of the bed and turned on the lamp.

"Hey, baby? What're you doing?" When she had hopped up from the couch to turn in Hunk had switched off Hulu and donned his headset, ready for video games. She thought he would be there a while. "Are you coming to bed already?" Pidge's voice was sweet and sing songy.

"Yeah, I'm ready to lay down." Hunk sat down and the bed shifted while he pulled off his shirt.

Pidge turned back to her stories and the room went dark again. She read for a moment before setting down her phone and softly clearing her throat. She looked over her shoulder to see Hunk's back facing her. Pidge didn't normally like to cuddle all night but tonight she wanted to touch him. She needed to be needy and feel his comfort the way only he knew how to make her feel.

"Baby...?"

"Hmmm?" Hunk hummed to her quietly.

Pidge bit her lip and smiled playfully in the dark. "Do you want to dry hump?"

"What? No!" Hunk coughed out a surprised laugh and Pidge giggled, shaking the bed.

Pidge liked keeping him on his toes by spurting off random, ridiculous things. But this one was an inside joke between them. One day when they were warming up for a round of love Pidge had climbed on top of him, teasing him with kisses and holding him tightly with her hips. When his hands started fumbling to remove his pants she'd tightened her grip on him, pinning him beneath her. "We could just dry hump like junior high virgins." Hunk had groaned painfully, clearly not amused through a "that's not happening smile" when she started to grind his erection through his pants before she eventually released him and surrendered.

"Aw... You don't wanna grind me?" She sounded pitiful, and she actually felt pitiful.

"Do you want me to grind you?" Their relationship was mature beyond haphazard junior high foreplay, but he knew how Pidge sometimes used humor to awkwardly ask for things and Hunk's interest was piqued.

"Kinda... I just want you to touch me. It would feel nice."

And that was all it took. Hunk rolled over on the bed and pulled Pidge toward him. He nestled his head on the pillow next to hers and she turned to kiss him, pushing her lips against his while his hand glided down to her hips and caressed her before slipping into her shorts. Pidge gasped quietly when he her found her clit and the butterflies he still never failed to make her feel tumbled through her. Her hand made its way to the back of his head and she ran her fingers through his hair gently tugging and alternating between blissful sighs and sweet kisses while Hunk lovingly worked her bean. The kisses became more intermittent and Pidge gripped Hunk tighter while the sweet spot between her legs grew sweeter and sweeter. Pidge arched her back and quivered while little moans escaped her and Hunk pressed himself against her leg, aroused by her pleasure.

"Do you want to have sex?" She panted timidly.

Hunk paused and she thought he was going to decline but he piped up with a laugh. "I always want to have sex. Do you want to have sex?" Pidge chuckled to herself and nodded her head. He was so caring and sweet. He was the only guy who never pushed himself on her, the only guy she'd ever met that needed her to want sex too or else he wouldn't. Not at all the masculinity so fragile type.

"I gotta go to the bathroom first." Pidge hopped out of bed to... remove things that could get in the way and grab a towel. When she returned Hunk was already naked in the bed waiting for her while she self consciously laid out the towel and clambered in. "Do you wanna be on top?" With anyone else she would have felt gross, and weird, and not sexy at all right now. But Hunk never treated her like that. He loved her any time and any way. She wished more guys were like him. At least for the sake of other women who weren't lucky enough to have her Hunk or men so secure in themselves like him.

"Sure, baby."

He moved on top of her, slowly taking her in and Pidge reached up to loop her arms around his neck and pull him down to her. Hunk loved her sweetly and gently, hugging her close against his chest while he pushed his hips rhythmically into hers. She took him in, pushing back from the soft mattress and swapping between kissing his mouth and his neck and reveling in the quick, excited moans emanating from his lips. No one else made her feel this good. This loved. This accepted. It was what she needed after such a wary, irritating day. Hunk was what she needed and he gave himself to her completely always.

When they finished and Hunk rolled over beside her after one last hungry kiss they lapsed into cuddles and conversation about fan theories and their favorite T.V. shows. Pidge felt a comforting glow in her hips replacing the cramps that had ebbed there all day and she sighed feeling a pleasant mixture of relief and love while she rested her head on Hunk's shoulder. Sometimes she missed the spontaneous, random sex from the start of their relationship. The way they had been so excited about each other they felt like they couldn't get enough and they never tired. But those honeymoon feelings waned in comparison to this. Nothing compared to the stability and security she felt now. The gentle constant love that never faltered or gave way, even when she didn't feel pretty or confident or kind.

Hunk started to snore quietly and Pidge smiled. She rolled over and hugged her pillow, burying her cheek into the soft fabric. The heating pad had timed off but she didn't need it now as she drifted off to sleep after him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of my relationship with my boyfriend. So yeah, it came from the heart. "Ocean Cycle" was the code name my best friend and I used for our periods in conversation throughout junior high and high school. Get it? because of the association between the tides and the moon, and the moon with the passing of months. We weren't totally dumb when we were young.
> 
> And now here we are.
> 
> That actually is one of our inside jokes. And he actually did ask me about my heating pad settings and I reacted that way. Lol so for you guys you see sweet Hunk and Pidge in a long-going stable relationship. But for me I see us. 
> 
> Also, I woke up at 3:00 a.m. cramping and decided to write this since I couldn't sleep. 
> 
> Oh! And please comment!
> 
> #normalizeperiods #menstration #naturalbodiesarenatural #girlpower


End file.
